


The Flash and Blue Lantern: Alliance Of Heroes

by changingdestiny4



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Earth 4 mentions, Team Dynamics, Team Up Of Heroes, Thawne is up to no good, The Flash and the Blue Lantern Work Together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: While responding to a disturbance as the Flash, Barry encounters a new hero from an alternate universe known as the Blue Lantern, who happens to wear a very familiar face. (This is a request to me from a guest reviewer here)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [03](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=03).



> Hello everyone. This fic was requested of me by a guest reviewer named 03 on AO3, and after thinking about it, found it to be intriguing and decided to use it. It involves Barry interacting with a Blue Lantern doppelganger version of himself from another universe. If you’re reading it 03, I hope you’ll enjoy it and everyone else as well.

Barry was running as fast as he could through the streets of Central City, his signature yellow streak trailing behind him. He loved the rush of wind across his face and the thrill of speeding across the city so fast. Times like these were moments he relished and he’d never trade it for anything else in the world. To the rest of the world he was a blur, there one moment then gone the next moment. For him, it was as though everything around him stood still and time had no meaning.

Currently he was on his way to stop a bank robbery being conducted by armored men, 50 in total, who were holding heavy plasma rifles. Once he arrived, the gunmen lifted their weapons and began firing upon him. Barry had to duck and dodge as fiery bolts of energy were unleashed upon him, matching his speed. It was difficult, but he managed to disarm some of the men and subdued them, using a few quick jabs taught to him by Oliver Queen.

Before he could get to the other men, one of them fired a bolt straight at him and Barry was unable to move out of the way quickly enough, causing the bolt to hit him on his side and send him tumbling to the ground and causing him to grunt in pain.

“Barry, Barry, are you alright?”, Caitlin called out to him over the earpiece, having heard the gunfire and Barry’s grunt, immediately filled with concern for her friend.

“I’m alright Cait, and it’s just a flesh wound”, he said to her, and then groaned. He then looked up and watched with horror as the gunmen, deciding to cut their losses, first strapped the bags of stolen money onto their bodies and then pointed their guns at the hostages, intending to eliminate all witnesses. He tried to get up and stop it but was hindered by the spasms of pain every time he tried to move. 

At that moment, a glowing blue figure, with a white and blue lantern like emblem on his chest, emerged out of nowhere and moved in between the gunmen and the hostages. He held his fist up and projected a blue shield from a bright blue ring around his finger, catching the bolts and preventing them from killing off the hostages. He then leapt up and flew round and around the thugs, projecting glowing tight blue ropes from his ring which he wrapped tightly around them. Finally he fired conclusive blasts from his ring onto every single plasma rifle the bad guys had been holding, destroying them completely.

Once all of that was said and done, the unknown man moved to check in on everyone and after ascertaining that they were alright, but badly shaken, he then moved over to Barry and crouched down next to him.

“Hey man, are you alright?”, he asked him while staring at the Flash’s wound in concern as the latter pressed his hand to it.

“Yeah, I’ll be okay. It’s just a scratch”, Barry answered painfully while trying to get up but still failing. The blue suited man grimaced at the site and moved to take a closer look at the wound.

“Man, that wound looks nasty and you seem to have lost a bit of blood”, he said to Barry, shaking his head.

“It’s alright. I’ve been through worse”, Barry replied to the stranger. “Who are you anyway?”, he then asked him, curious as to the man’s identity.

“Oh right, sorry about that. I’m from what you would call Earth 4 and over there I’m a part of an intergalactic police squad known as the Blue Lantern Corps. As for me, you can refer to me as the Blue Lantern”, the man answered him with a confident smile and pride in his voice. He then asked him if he’d like for him to take the Flash somewhere to recover since the latter wasn’t exactly in the best shape to speed himself anywhere.

“Star Labs please. They’ll know what to do”, Barry answered the Blue Lantern, grateful for his willingness to help him even though Barry felt that he would’ve figured out how to handle his current situation on his own. The Blue Lantern then responded by hoisting the Flash into his arms and shot up into the sky, casting a streak of blue light in his wake, as the CCPD finally arrived upon the crime scene upon which were the shaken but physically alright hostages, and the thugs all wrapped together in glowing blue ropes, baffling the cops until the witnesses gave their testimonies as to what happened and their description of this Blue Lantern guy. After hearing this, the cops couldn’t help but wonder if there was a new hero in town while Detective Joe West, who was also on the scene, was filled with concern for Barry and knew he needed to check in on him after he was done here.

Back in Star Labs, Caitlin and Cisco were anxiously awaiting word from Barry on his condition when they suddenly receive their answer in the form of the Blue Lantern flying into the lab and carrying their friend. They’re startled by the newcomer’s arrival but quickly push that aside when they see Barry’s state. The Blue Lantern helps them lay him onto the table after which Caitlin went into doctor mode and tended to Barry’s wound, cleaning it thoroughly with an antiseptic and then bandaging it tightly. While she was working on that, Cisco turns to the other hero.

Thanks a lot for saving my friend’s life, but I’ve gotta ask, who are you?”, he asked him. The Blue Lantern turned to him and answered,

“Well as I told your friend before bringing him here, I’m from what you’d call Earth 4 and am known as the Blue Lantern, member of the intergalactic Blue Lantern Corps. As for who I am underneath this mask….”, he trailed off, and then removed the blue mask covering his eyes, causing Cisco, Caitlin, and Barry to stare at him in shock. Staring at them, wearing a Blue Lantern uniform and a glowing blue ring, was the face of Barry Allen himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait, and here’s chapter 2.

Seeing that the face of the man who identified himself as Blue Lantern was that of Barry was definitely a huge surprise for everyone in that room and it took a bit for them to digest this information.

“Holy buckaroo, you’re not only another version of our friend, but also a superhero as well?”, Cisco asked him, his eyes wide open in wonder.

“Apparently so, if you’re saying that your friend in the red suit is also another version of me, and it’s a surprise to me as well, but not too surprising since there are probably numerous doppelgangers of all of us throughout the multiverse”, the Blue Lantern, or Earth 4 Barry, answered him. Barry on his part responded by removing his own mask, allowing the two Barrys to size each other up while admiring each other’s respective uniforms.

For Cisco and Caitlin, it was mildly jarring for them to see two different versions of their friend dressed as two distinct heroes, one wearing a red suit and the other wearing a blue and black suit and with a glowing blue ring situated on top of a glowing green ring on his finger, but they were able to get used to it quickly. After a while, Caitlin addressed the other Barry.

“So, um, Mr. Blue Lantern”, she began when he held up his hand.

“Actually, you could just call me Barry, but considering how confusing that would be, just call me by my middle name, James. My full name is Bartholomew James Allen but my friends back on my world call me James”, he answered with a smile. Caitlin smiled back, relieved that they now had a way to distinguish him from their Barry.

“Oh, alright then. James it is. So, how did you end up here on our Earth?”, she asked him, which was what everyone else was most interested in.

“It’s a strange thing. You see, back on my Earth I was engaged in a battle with an escaped fugitive from another world who had arrived from another planet and I was tasked to bring him in”, James answered, and then continued. “As we were battling it out, a vortex out of nowhere appeared in the sky above us and a beam of orange light shot down from it and engulfed me. The next thing I knew, I was here on your Earth.

“After taking a bit to reorient myself, I looked around, taking in my surroundings, and that’s when I realized that I was on the wrong Earth. I then flew around, trying to figure out a way to get back, when I heard the sirens and noticed the situation at the bank. Curious as to what was going on, I made my way over and all of you know the rest.”

Everyone listening was intrigued as to what James explained to them, curious as to what brought this beam of light to his world.

“Do you have any idea as to where this beam of light originated or even where the vortex came from?”, Cisco asked him.

“I really don’t, and that’s why it’s so strange. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think someone forcibly transported me here”, James answered with a sigh, shaking his head. Barry on his part thought over as to what James had said and the circumstances that brought him here, and wondered if his original thought had merit. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense.

“Actually, I don’t think that’s such a crazy idea”, Barry said to his doppelganger while slowly pacing around the room. “You yourself told us that a beam of light came out of nowhere and based on how you described as to what had happened, it sounds as though it targeted you specifically. It doesn’t sound like it deviated or went anywhere else except towards you, and now you’re here on our Earth. From what I’m understanding, something or someone clearly wants you to be here and now the question is who and why.”

“Well I’d love to have answers to both of those questions and, if what you also suspect is true, give the person who transported me here a peace of my mind since I can’t say that I’m too thrilled with someone removing me from my home against my will. I have half a mind to blast them with my ring”, James replied, only half joking. To tell the truth he was pretty peeved and hoped that this situation was .

“Don’t worry, I’m sure all of us would feel the same way if that happened to us”, Caitlin responded. “And you’d better believe will do all we can towards helping you figure this out”, she added with a warm smile towards him.

“Cait’s right, and we’d all be more than happy to help out a fellow hero”, Barry added supportively while Cisco nodded eagerly.

“Same here, and we’d also help transport you back home right now if we could, except that we accidentally broke the necessary equipment needed to do so and it will take me some time before I can repair it. But don’t worry. As soon as it’s fixed we will be able to send you back”, Cisco said to their guest with a confident smile. James respond with a grateful smile.

“Thanks guys, and words cannot express how grateful I am that all of you are willing to help me”, he said to the team, appreciating whatever help he could get with solving the mystery as to how he’d ended up here and also in returning home.

“Don’t worry about it, and all of us meant what we said. We will help you however way we can”, Barry replied, lightly grasping his shoulder in a show of support. Before more could be said though, Joe suddenly came rushing in.

“Bar, are you alright? I heard what happened. Please tell me you’re alright”, he said to his foster son while engulfing him in a hug and checking him over for any injuries.

“Don’t worry Joe I’m fine. Caitlin was able to patch me up and I’m all good”, Barry assured him. “I just need to rest for a bit but I’m alright”. Joe looked him over once more and saw that Barry was telling the truth.

“I’m just glad you’re alright buddy. I don’t know what I’d do if I’d lost you”, Joe added, relieved that he was indeed alright when he then noticed the newcomer standing nearby and nearly fell over in shock at seeing another version of Barry but with a different uniform standing nearby.

“Hello there, I’m Barry Allen of Earth 4, know over there as the hero Blue Lantern. In order to avoid confusion between myself and your Barry, you can call me by my middle name, James”, the other Barry introduced himself to Joe, extending his hand out for the other man to shake. After a moment, Joe took the opportunity to do so and then realized something. 

“I suppose you’re the one I should be thanking for rescuing Barry and for bringing him here”, he said to him, remembering witness reports about this Blue Lantern taking the Flash away after checking over him.

“No thanks is necessary. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time and was more than happy to help”, James said easily.

“And I thank you for being there and helping out with things and for also being there to help Barry”, Joe replied to him with a grateful smile. He then listened as Barry and the rest of the team appraised him as to what had transpired in regards to how James had ended up on their Earth and the mystery surrounding it, catching him up, and Joe echoed their sentiments in regards to helping James however they could.

FFFFFFF

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location

A dark haired man was sitting in a chair, wearing a dark cloak, fingers stroking his chin, while watching the monitors above him as they displayed the Blue Lantern arriving at the earlier bank heist and rescuing everyone along with Team Flash interacting with him at Star Labs. One also showed a vortex in the skies above and a bright flash of orange light followed by his appearance. Looking at that particular image, the man gave a sinister smile.

“And Phase 1 of my plan has fallen into place, and soon it will be time for Phase 2”, he whispered to himself, continuing to smile as he continued to stare at the monitors. As he did, his eyes flashed in a buzzing flicker of red electricity.

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone here have any guesses as to the identity of this man and how he connects to the Blue Lantern and the latter’s arrival ? Please let me know in the reviews.
> 
> As for James wearing both a blue ring and a green ring, a reviewer on Fanfiction.net calling themselves Sword-of-Dusk sent me some trivia about Blue Lanterns, adding that they need a green ring in proximity of the blue ring so that the latter can function fully. And so I added the blue ring and I’d like to say thank you to this person for reviewing and for said trivia.
> 
> I don’t know when chapter 3 will be ready but I’ll get to it when I can. Until then, have a great day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 3.

As the next few days passed, Barry and James spent a lot of time getting to know one another and learning about each other’s lives and origins. James explained to Barry that he was born in Kansas to his own versions of Nora and Henry Allen. His father however was murdered by a villainous woman who had an axe to grind against his mother when he was 11 while she was framed and arrested for the crime. Barry was very surprised at hearing this and found it eerie that their parents lives matched the others, but with the roles reversed.

Eventually however, according to James, his mother was eventually freed from prison after 11 years due to the real guilty party being exposed, allowing her to attend her son’s college graduation. Sometime afterwards, he came across a glowing blue ring and felt a pull towards it. It would later lead him on an incredible journey in which he was taken in and trained by his universe’s Blue Lantern Corps while put through many physical and mental trials by their version of the Guardians Of Oa. Once the training and everything else was completed, he became a Blue Lantern himself and helped patrol the galaxy and protect his Earth.

As for his mother, he had told her about his secret and she was not only very supportive but also very proud of her son and his work in protecting his city, telling him that she and his father always knew that he was meant for greatness.

Barry in turn shared with the other man his own story and that it was his mom who died and at the hands of his mortal enemy while his father was framed and wrongfully accused of it. How he himself was struck by lightning during the Particle Accelerator explosion and became the Flash and had been using his abilities to help people over the last few years. Barry also told him about how his father’s name was finally cleared and was released along with the tragic circumstances surrounding his death soon afterwards. 

James was saddened upon hearing about this and could only sympathize with Barry. Losing one parent was heartbreaking and difficult as is but to lose both of them? He did not deserve that as far as James was concerned but was happy that his new friend had so many people he could now call family, especially those on his team.

The two heroes also worked together combating multiple thugs and other villains and dangerous meta-humans whenever they popped up to terrorize the city. One time Barry and James battled it out with a supervillain who had the power to create lighting storms but the lighting was made up of fire rather than electricity. It took the two men working in tandem together to stop him but not after he’d rained down plenty of destruction upon the city.

They also dealt with a giant sentient cyborg who flashed purple laser beams from his chest and had gone a rampage around the city. Barry was able to defeat it though by short circuiting it with one of his Speed Force created lightning bolts after repeatedly speeding around it and then James created a canon from his ring and used it to blast that cyborg into oblivion with a fiery explosion, the smoke from it being seen for miles.

Another time they needed to take down a new version of the Rogues Team consisting of Mirror Master, Top, Peek A Boo, and Brie Larvan. The squad of villains were causing havoc across the city which included, among other things, Brie unleashing swarms of her robotic bees everywhere which attacked multiple people and left the city in the grip of pandemonium and chaos, people yelling and screaming, and Top targeted different people by making them feel woozy and upside down with her powers.

Because of that threat level, Barry had needed the help of his entire team, which included Cisco as Vibe, and also Killer Frost, and not just James in his Blue Lantern guise. The four heroes engaged the four villains in an epic and intense battle which nearly wore the heroes out while James was given a run for his money, first with Top turning his world upside down quite literally and then Mirror Master locking him inside one of his mirrors, leaving him trapped. It took Killer Frost using her ice powers to free him but not without some difficulty since she’d had to also keep a swarm of electronic bees sent at her courtesy of Brie.

Even Peek A Boo was teleporting across the city, planting bombs in different places and setting them off, causing a series of small explosions that further generated the citywide panic and Blue Lantern did his best to keep up with her and defused as many bombs as he could with quick blasts of energy from his ring.

Eventually, as always, the heroes won in the end, subdued the New Rogues, and had them sent to the meta-human wing at Iron Heights. And then after they helped with cleanup while transporting victims who needed medical attention to the hospital, all four of them went to Thirsty’s and ordered some devious and refreshing smoothies to drink, from strawberry banana to pina’ coladas.

Not all of these battles were intense and Barry with James helped contain smaller cases such as a string of carjacking’s being conducted by new villain Silver Ghost, who later went on to steal a highly advanced vehicle that was owned by missing billionaire and Gotham native Bruce Wayne. 

During the mission, Barry had nearly used his speed to try and quickly open the door on the driver’s side but James was quick to warn him against that. He quickly shared with him about Sliver’s doppelganger on his Earth and how she’d used her own skills to make a speedster lose control of their powers when they tried to capture her while she was driving the stolen vehicle, saying it was likely that this Silver Ghost probably had the same precautions as part of her arsenal.

Therefore they had decided upon a different strategy in which Barry would once again use his lighting to short circuit the car while James would encase it inside of a force field trapping both it, and Silver Ghost, inside. It worked and the villainess was quickly dealt with and taken away by the authorities while the car was returned to Wayne 

Meanwhile, Cisco and Caitlin continued working on the interdimensional portal, working hard to get it up and running. They had made some progress but it would be one or two weeks before it was operational once more. As that was going on, Barry had taken James over to a Big Belly Burger shop and they were eating a double patty burger each, a large portion of fries, and a strawberry milkshake for each of them.

“Wow Barry, I have to say that this tastes just as outstanding as the Big Bellies on my world, maybe even more so”, James said in between mouthfuls of food.

“What can I say? You can always count on Big Belly to serve the best burgers around”, Barry replied with a grin as he ate his own food. “So how are you liking it here?”, he then asked him curiously. 

“I have to say, it’s a pretty nice Earth here, not as advanced as mine, but still not bad except for the regular normal problems we humans have to face on any Earth”. James answered. “Over on my Earth, technology is incredibly advanced, basically on both “Star Trek” levels, and we’ve managed to colonize the moon, Mars, and other worlds and have created alliances with other planets as well while working on creating an organization sort of akin to the Federation. We’ve also managed to terraform Saturn’s moon Titan and created a few smaller colonies over there.”

Barry was amazed.

“That sounds pretty incredible man and I’d sure like to visit your world someday and explore everything it has to offer, and Cisco would definitely geek out over whatever highly advanced tech you have over there”, he replied while chuckling towards the end, causing the other man to laugh.

“Yeah, he probably would, and anytime you, he, and the rest of your friends want to visit my home you’re welcome to do so”, James responded back with a smile. As the two men continued enjoying their meal, unknown to them they were being watched by the same mysterious man who’d been observing them and the rest of the team from where he was. He had observed the Blue Lantern in action through his monitors from where he was and was also following his exploits on the news. 

At this point he was more than eager to initiate Phase 2 and knew that now was the time to prepare. He smiled an evil smile.

“Soon Blue Lantern, soon I will have your amazing power and soon Barry Allen shall fall before me. So enjoy your power while you can Blue Lantern or should I say, Bartholomew James Allen”, he whispered at the screen and then turned to look at the costume hidden in the shadows of his lair, a costume similar to Barry’s uniform, all cleaned and ready to be worn.

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and things are starting to heat up.
> 
> Regarding Thirsty’s, it’s a real smoothie place and they’ve made some delicious smoothies, including strawberry banana.
> 
> I don’t know when chapter 4 will be ready but I’ll see.

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s chapter 1. I don’t know when chapter 2 will be available since I’m an extremely slow writer. I hope that everyone has enjoyed this first chapter.
> 
> Also, for anyone who’s wondering, Iris exists here and is married to Barry, but she’s currently pursuing a news story in Coast City and therefore won’t appear in any way, shape, or form in this story, and her name, nods, or references to her won’t be mentioned anywhere or at anytime here.


End file.
